Ring Fit Adventure
Ring Fit Adventure is an exercising video game and a Nintendo product released for the Nintendo Switch system in 2019. It is a fusion of fitness training and turn-based role-playing, and the game introduces two brand new peripherals for the Switch console - the Ring-Con and leg strap both of which are included with the package. The Ring-Con is a plastic, circular framed ring that the player holds, with a Joy-Con attached to it. The other Joy-Con meanwhile is slotted into the strap, attached to the player's leg. Both components are required to play this game, as they precisely track the player's body movement. The main premise of the game is centred around a quest to take down an evil dragon, with the player having to physically carry out a number of physical activities to transverse through levels and defeat enemies. In addition to the main gameplay, the game also includes fitness routines and multiplayer party minigames. This game sees the return of Nintendo's vision of producing exercise games, which were released in multitudes for the seventh-gen Wii system in the form of Wii Sports, Wii Play and Wii Fit etc during the late 2000s. Just as with those games, the main intention of this game is to enable players to work out and improve their fitness whilst playing at the same time. Gameplay The main mode of this game is a role-playing fantasy quest, where an athlete co-operates with a magic ring to take down Dragaux, a malicious bodybuilding dragon and his armies. The game boasts an extensive array of levels, with over 100 spread across 20 different worlds. The main gimmicks of the game are of course the motion controls, with the Ring-Con and leg strap accessories picking up the player's body movements which is transferred to the movements of the in-game character. The character moves on a set path throughout each level in a rail-like fashion; the player will have to physically walk around, jog or sprint on the spot, high-knees or even the occasional yoga etc. accordingly. Dragon enemies are fought in turn-based battles, where the player has to pull off certain exercise movements to attack enemies; one example is firing projectiles by pulling the Ring-Con in a target direction. There are 30 different attacking exercises, with the damage dealt being dependent on how successfully the player has pulled off the movement. Other elements typical of RPGs such as experience points, customisable stat-boosting gears and items are all featured here. The player can also collect fruity ingredients throughout the levels to produce healthy smoothies that restore the character's health. Alongside the main quest gameplay are other modes too, such as the party mode that comes with a pack of 12 minigames based on exercising, which can be played solo or in multiplayer, with the players each taking a turn. Another mode featured is a fitness routine, where the player can do a fully-fledged fitness workout. The player can also track their pulse rates and burnt calories which are calculated by the Joy-Con's IR motion camera, and can also build up more experience points off the game with their Ring-Con and synchronise the stored movements to the Switch when playing it again. Reception Ring Fit Adventure garnered a metascore of 82/100 based on 38 "generally favorable" reviews.Metascore on Ring Fit AdventureMetacritic, Retrieved February 12, 2020 While on whatoplay.com, this game receives an aggregate score (playscore) of 8.81 based on 31 critics and 2,200+ gamer ratings.playscore on Ring Fit Adventurewhatoplay.com, Retrieved February 12, 2020 References Category:Nintendo EPD games Category:Nintendo games Category:2019 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Fitness games Category:Role-playing games Category:Games using the Ring-Con Category:Games using the Leg Strap